The present invention pertains to a process for producing a low-reflection luminophore layer. Applying a luminophore layer to a metallic substrate has already been generally suggested. One field of application of such luminophore layers on metal substrates is the detection of objects, using, e.g., the optical emission of the luminophore layer on irradiation, with UV radiation for identification. Such luminophore layers should have low reflection to ensure the highest possible reliability of identification.